Suatu Hari di Musim Semi
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Suatu hari di musim semi. Dingin, dingin sekali. Aku membuka pesan baru dari Ryouta. (Daikicchi! Sepertinya aku tak bisa menjemput Daiichi-chan di tempat penitipan!) [Aomine/Kise]


_Suatu hari di musim semi_

_Dingin, dingin sekali_

_._

_._

Kepalaku bersandar lemas di atas meja, efek dari seharian penuh mengerjakan setumpuk berkas laporan harian. Dua tangan gelapku terlipat di atas kepala dengan jemari memijat-mijat pelan, berusaha mengusir rasa pening yang melanda. Ingin rasanya meraih segelas kopi di ujung meja sana, tetapi rasanya begitu malas untuk bergerak.

Pada akhirnya, yang kulakukan hanya menggulirkan tangan kiri untuk menjadi bantal, sementara mataku bergerak membaca jarum jam.

Sepuluh menit lagi, batinku muram. Sepuluh menit lagi jam kerjaku selesai… dan aku bisa berkumpul kembali bersama keluargaku.

"_Ayah!"_

"_Daiichi-chan! Jangan lari-lari!"_

"_Maaf, papa~ Ayah, gendong aku! Ayaaah! Gendooong!"_

Bayangan akan sosok bocah kecil berambut biru tua yang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri dengan tangan terentang, diiringi dengan Ryouta berlari di belakangnya membuat satu sudut bibirku terangkat.

"_Daikicchi! Bagaimana harimu?" _

"_Ayah! Kuroko-sensei mengajariku menggambar! Lihat, aku bisa menggambar gunung!"_

'Pos 502?'

"_Ah, tadi Midorimacchi datang berkunjung bersama Takaocchi. Iya, kan, Dai-chan?"_

'Kuulangi, pos 502?'

"_Iya! Paman Takao bermain bersamaku di taman~"_

'Pos 502? Pos 502?'

Aku mengerang pelan mendengar suara putus-putus dari _handy talkie_ yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Tangan gelapku menggapai-gapai meraih perangkat yang tergantung pada pinggangku tersebut, seraya bergelut berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran dan menahan emosi. Hei, tak bisakah polisi malang yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas meja ini mendapat sedikit saja kelonggaran untuk beristirahat? Demi Tuhan, aku sudah lembur sejak jam tiga pagi!

"Masuk. Aomine Daiki bertugas."

'Masuk. Aomine, kami dari pos 403, daerah Kanagawa, membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengatasi kecelakaan lalu lintas secepatnya.'

"403?" aku melirik pada peta pos-pos polisi di samping mejaku. "Baiklah, Di mana tepatnya?"

'_Persimpangan Kanagawa.'_

Sial. Artinya aku harus segera bangkit dan memanaskan mesin mobil patroli.

"Mengerti. Secepatnya akan meluncur ke lokasi." Setelah menekan sebuah tombol merah yang otomatis memutuskan kontak, aku mengerang kesal dan menggeberak meja dan berseru memanggil rekan kerjaku. "Imayoshi!"

"Hmm?" pria berkacamata itu menoleh dari depan layar monitor komputernya.

"Pos 403, kecelakaan lalu lintas, sekarang."

"Ah, ah," polisi berkacamata itu tersenyum kecil. "Kekurangan personil, huh? Baiklah, siapkan mobilnya, Daiki."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? Kau menganggur terus dari tadi siang!"

"Membangkang pada kaptenmu, hm?"

"Cih." aku mengumpat. "Mantan, kuingatkan kau. Mantan kapten."

Imayoshi tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang aku masihlah atasanmu, tahu."

"_Kuso!_"

Setelah menghentakkan kaki keluar dan membanting pintu pos, aku berjalan gusar mendekati mobil patroli yang terparkir, lantas menghidupkan mesinnya.

Piip.

Ponselku bergetar pelan. Satu pesan masuk. Dari Ryouta.

[Daikicchi! Sepertinya aku tak bisa menjemput Daiichi-chan di tempat penitipan!]

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Suatu Hari di Musim Semi © Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this fanfiction

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

**Warning:**

Boys Love | Future Job!AU | Possibly OoC| Beware of twisted ending

**.:xxx:.**

"Haah?"

Secepat kilat, aku mengetik balasannya.

[Apalagi aku! Giliran tugasku harusnya selesai jam 4 ini, tapi sepertinya bakal molor!]

"Daiki! Sudah siap, belum?" Imayoshi melongok melalui jendela pos, berlagak seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

"Dari tadi, sialan!" gerutuku kesal.

Menyeringai karena berhasil menggodaku lagi, Imayoshi berjalan keluar seraya menguap malas. "Hah. Padahal aku ingin segera pulang. Jam kerjaku harusnya selesai sepuluh menit lagi. "

"Kau pikir aku tidak?"

"Nah, nah…"Imayoshi hanya tertawa kecil. "Serindu itukah kau pada istri dan anakmu di rumah? Dan, tak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan-sebutan begitu, Daiki. Kau itu polisi, harusnya memberi contoh yang baik pada masyarakat, ingat?"

"Diam kau, kacamata hobi ceramah."

Imayoshi benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi melihatku.

Piip.

[Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa menjemput Daiichi-chan! Posisimu kan yang paling dekat dengan penitipan, cari alasan dan minta ijin pada atasanmu lalu jemput anak kita. Biarkan dia bermain-main sebentar di kantor polisi.]

Aku membanting pintu mobil patroli sebelum mengetik lagi.

[Aku tidak di kantor polisi sekarang! Dan kau ini memangnya sedang apa sih? Bukannya sesi fotomu harusnya selesai jam 3 tadi?]

"Sepertinya kali ini harus aku yang menyetir, ya?"

"Biar aku saja yang menyetir, kalau kau sudah bosan bertemu dengan istrimu Ryo itu."

"Aih, aih… Tak peru segalak itu, Daiki. Dan aku juga masih ingin hidup untuk bertemu istriku. Ah, bukannya kau juga punya istri?"

"Terus kenapa kalau aku punya istri?"

Piip.

[Iya, jam 3 tadi sudah selesai, Daikicchi! Tapi sekarang ada kecelakaan dan aku terjebak satu jam penuuuh]

Aku menggertakkan gigi.

[Dan sekarang aku juga sedang dalam tugas untuk membantu mengatasi kekacauan gara-gara kecelakaan, tahu! Sekarang aku sedang sibuk!]

"Hm? Agresif sekali mengetiknya." goda Imayoshi seraya memutar roda kemudi.

"Diam sebelum kusumpal mulutmu dengan sepatuku."

"Kau nggak asyik, Daiki."

Piip.

[Tapi bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari sini, Daikicchiii?]

Sebelah alisku naik membacanya.

[Ck… memangnya di mana kau sekarang?]

Balasannya masuk beberapa detik kemudian.

[Di dalam mobil!]

[Mobil? Mobil siapa?!]

Seingatku, baik dia maupun aku tak punya mobil, deh.

[Mobil kakakku, suamiku sayang! Yang kemarin kupinjam! Ingat? Mobil warna putih!]

Oh, wow. 'Suamiku sayang'. Aku jadi gemas membacanya.

Dan itu sarkasme, tentu saja.

[Ya, ya! Dan di mana mobilmu?]

[Di persimpangan Kanagawa.]

Aku terdiam sejenak. Lalu mulai mengetik lagi, kali ini lebih bersemangat.

[Yang benar saja! Berarti kita tadi membicarakan kecelakaan yang sama! Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke persimpangan itu!]

[Bagus, Daikicchi! Cepatlah!]

"Ahem," si kacamata berdeham tak penting. "Kita sudah sampai di Kanagawa. Yah, tak heran unit 403 membutuhkan bantuan kita… kecelakannya lumayan dahsyat."

Aku mendongak untuk menatap keluar melalui kaca mobil. Pandanganku seketika bertabrakan dengan pemandangan utama –bangkai truk dan mobil yang bertumpukan dengan asap mengepul dimana-mana, dengan sukses memblokade jalan dan lalu lintasnya.

Ah, dia benar.

[Pantas saja daerah ini macet. Truk menabrak mobil di persimpangan, parah sekali sampai bagian depan mobilnya hancur begitu... ]

Aku mengetik dengan cepat seraya keluar dari mobil patroli, tak mempedulikan Imayoshi. Cih, masa bodoh dengannya.

[Iya, Daikicchi, aku tahu.]

Membacanya sebagai konfirmasi bahwa Kise memang berada di daerah yang sama denganku sekarang, aku mulai mengamati keadaan sekitar. Lalu lintas dari dua jalur benar-benar terputus, empat baris kendaraan macet total. Beberapa unit mobil polisi terlihat di sekitar bangkai truk, juga beberapa personel dirgantara yang bertugas.

Seorang polisi berseragam biru tua mendekatiku dan mengangkat topinya. "Aomine-san? Dari pos 502?"

"Ya?" jawabku, mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat." polisi itu menunjuk ke arah bangkai kendaraan. "Truk sempat meledak sesat setelah menabrak mobil itu. Mayat sopir truk itu sendiri telah berhasil kami evakuasi, dan kini tim kami tengah berusaha mengeluarkan pengendara mobil yang terjepit. Kalau Anda tak keberatan, untuk mengkoordinir proses evakuasi."

"Hanya ada dua korban jiwa?"

"Yang saat ini terkonfirmasi hanya satu. Kami belum memastikan kondisi si pengendara mobil."

"Baiklah." aku mengangguk padanya. Polisi itu mengangkat topi sekali lagi sebelum berlari pergi.

Setelah melirik ke arah ponselku dan (dengan sedikit kecewa) tak melihat pemberitahuan satupun pesan masuk, aku melaksanakan tugasku, mengkoordinir jalannya evakuasi. Sekalian, untuk melihat situasi dan mencari mobil putih si Ryouta itu.

.

.

.

Tapi sejauh mataku memandang dari pusat kekacauan, di depan mobil korban kecelakaan itu, tak ada satupun mobil berwarna putih kutemukan!

Gusar, aku mengetik lagi.

[Tidak ada mobil putih sejauh yang kulihat! Kau benar-benar di persimpangan? Kau tidak mengada-ada, kan?]

Kalau Ryouta hanya ingin mengerjaiku, kupastikan nanti ia akan mendapat balasannya!

[Sungguh, Daikicchiii! Cepatlah, mobilku ada di depan kantor pos!]

Kantor pos?

Aku menatap pesan tersebut sejenak, sebelum kemudian menoleh ke samping kananku.

.

_Kantor Pos Kanagawa._

.

Jantungku mencelos.

Aku menelan ludah.

[Hei, Ryouta, di depan kantor pos itu bangkai mobil kecelakaan.]

Sedetik…

Lima detik…

Sepuluh detik…

Tiga puluh detik…

Semenit…

Tiga menit…

Lima menit…

Tanganku meremas ponsel, lebih kasar dari biasanya. Lebih gemetar dari sebelumnya.

Jantungku mulai berdebar kencang.

[Hei, Ryouta?]

Semenit…

Tiga menit…

Deg. Deg. Deg.

[Ryouta! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!]

"Daiki! Daiki!"

Terkutuklah Imayoshi dan suaranya.

[Hei, hentikan gurauanmu! Aku serius!]

Demi Tuhan, kalau bocah ini tak menjawab pesanku…

[Ryouta! Sialan kau! Jawab aku!]

Jawab aku bodoh! Jangan buat aku menunggu!

[Ryouta! Ryouta!]

"Daiki! Kami berhasil mengidentifikasi mayat pengendara mobil berwarna putih itu! Dia—"

"KUSO! DIAM KAU!"

[RYOUTA!]

"Tapi, Daiki! Dia adalah—"

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

Kumohon, Ryouta…

[KISE RYOUTA!]

Kumohon…

Semua ini hanya leluconmu, kan?

**.: :.**

"Ayah!"

Bocah kecil berambut biru tua itu meronta-ronta dalam gendongan pria pucat bersurai biru muda, ingin menggapaiku. Kuroko Tetsuya menoleh ke arahku,ekspresinya tampak sedikit kesal, walau juga memancarkan kelegaan.

"Daiki-kun, akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku hampir curiga kalau kau sudah lupa punya anak."

"Ayah lama sekaliii!"

"Ehehe, maaf, Daiichi, Tetsu." Aku tertawa kecil seraya mengelus bagian belakang kepala.

"Ayah, tadi aku main basket dengan Tetsu-senpai! Aku mengalahkannya 500 - 0!"

"Haa? 500 – 0? Hebat sekali, ayah saja tak bisa memasukkan bola sebanyak itu."

"Kuroko-sensei, besok main lagi, ya! Nanti akan kukalahkan 1000 – 0!"

"Hm." Tetsu hanya tersenyum kecil pada putraku. "Ah iya, Daiki-kun, kenapa lama sekali menjemputnya?"

"Ah, itu… Ada… Ada sesuatu yang harus… kuurus…"

Tetsu membisu, begitu juga dengan, anehnya, putraku yang tak pernah bisa diam, Daiichi. Aku mengerjap, menatap mereka kebingungan.

"Eh? A-ada apa?"

"Ayah…"

Tangan kecil berkulit pucat itu menjangkau, mengusapkan jemarinya pada pipiku.

Mataku menatapnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Ayah kenapa menangis?"

Aku terhenyak.

Me… menangis?

"Ti-tidak, ayah tidak menangis, kok…"

"Tapi air mata ayah terus mengalir…" bisiknya lirih seraya mengusap air mataku kembali. "Ayah kenapa? Gara-gara aku, ya? Ayah menangis karena Daiichi nakal, ya? Daiichi minta maaf… Daiichi janji takkan nakal lagi, kok… Jadi, Ayah jangan menangis, ya…"

Bibirku tak mampu bergerak untuk mengeluarkan suara, mendengar penuturan putra semata wayangku.

"D-Daiichi…"

Suaraku pecah.

"Ayah jangan nangis lagiii…" mata emasnya yang besar menatapku, berbinar oleh air mata. "Ka-kalau ayah menangis… D-Daiichi juga jadi ingin menangis… Kalau ayah terus nangis, nanti air mata ayah bisa habis…"

"H-habis?"

"Iya. Kata Papa Ryouta, kalau aku terus menangis, nanti air mataku bisa habis. Makanya, ayah jangan nangis! Ayah kan orangnya kuat! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ayah!"

Senyum lebar dipulasnya untukku, walau dua tetes air mata juga mengalir pada pipi tembamnya.

Dan sepasang mata emas besar, persis dengan mata yang selama ini kupandang penuh cinta… Selama tiga belas tahun…

Mata Ryouta…

Aku mendongak, mengalihkan perhatian pada Tetsu, yang balas menatapku dengan kernyit khawatir.

"Ah iya, kata papa tadi nanti papa yang akan menyusulku… Papa di mana?"

Tangan kecilnya meremas erat kemejaku.

Tetsu mengeluarkan ponselnya, membaca sesuatu, lantas tersentak, menyadari apa yang terjadi. Matanya menatapku simpati.

"Ayah, papa di mana?"

Menariknya kecil, sarat dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Ayah? Papa Ryouta mana? Aku kangen…"

Kupeluk erat satu-satunya peninggalan Ryouta padaku.

.

.

_Suatu hari di musim semi_

_Sepi, sepi sekali_

_._

_._

_[End]_


End file.
